User talk:Icebaby
Hi, welcome to Ice Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Karlamon9 (Talk) 02:19, January 9, 2010 Content removal/Manny's nightmare Dear Icebaby May I advise you that removing content from pages isn't helpful and is a violation of wiki policies. If it continues, you will be blocked for a day. As for the information on Manny's nightmare you're requesting, if I'm able to rent out Ice Age 3 and watch the nightmare scene, I can tell you. You could also try asking our other admin SNA since he owns the DVD.--Karlamon9 19:21, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Good. Then maybe you can tell me when you are going to tell me about it. Diego's Thing, ya'll!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for creating Diego's Thing, ya'll!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! with the burning paws video. Unfortunately, we can't allow submissions consisting only a video in the main section of this wiki, so I'll change the page name so it is in a video namespace if you don't mind. The video is now located at Video:Diego's Thing, ya'll!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Thanks and sorry for any inconvenience.--Karlamon9 01:07, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :I have found out that video is a duplicate of Video:Ice Age 3 - My Paws Are Burning, another video you posted. I will have to delete it but I will leave a redirect of the deleted video.--Karlamon9 01:12, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Karlamon9. I bet you've seen Ice Age 3, and I would like for you to tell me what happened after Manny's nightmare, because I have never seen the movie before, so I was wondering if you can tell me about it. Thanks.Carmen 01:13, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Icebaby Manny's nightmare Hi Icebaby, Manny's nightmare is a scene in the third movie that takes place after Buck the weasel tells the sub-zero heroes his "campfire story" about his first meeting with his antagonist, Rudy. After a day of traveling through the Dino World, Manny has a nightmare about Ellie alone in the jungle and being attacked by the furious dinosaur Rudy. Then Manny wakes up and he finds that Ellie is all right, Ellie tells him that "the most dangerous place in the world" is bigger than them" because at the beginning of the film Manny tells he can protect his child from anything since he is the "biggest thing around", this is a reference to him being a mammoth and there were no bigger animals than them in the surroundings, although it is worth mentioning that most of the animals living with the heroes in the snow valley as "neighbors" live very far away from each other. --SN 08:38, January 10, 2010 (UTC) SNA, thanks for the details about Manny's nightmare. It is my faveorite of all. I'll write it down. I really want you to create a page with information, and a video if you want. It's really fun. Thanks again for the details!Carmen 09:45, January 10, 2010 (UTC)Icebaby Karlamon9,this may be rumor-spreading to you, but I heard after Manny's nightmare, Buck had to tell him that he risked his life, mate, and his baby to save Sid. And guess what? He said he risked his mate, and his mate is Ellie. That means he risked Ellie to save Sid! Tell me why he would do that. Thanks!Carmen 10:41, January 10, 2010 (UTC)Icebaby Ice Age Clues Hey, Karlamon9, have u heard about Manny risking his life for Sid? Buck said so, and that means he put his life in danger for Sid! Tell me why he did that. Thanks.Carmen 22:58, January 15, 2010 (UTC)Icebaby Karlamon9 Karlamon9, why aren't you answering? I have been waiting for an answer about a question, and I have not got any response from you! PLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEASE ANSWER!Carmen 02:04, February 6, 2010 (UTC)Icebaby '' :I'm sorry I haven't gotten to replied to your question Carmen. I have been busy and I still haven't been able to see Ice Age 3 yet (rentals still too expensive and short) so I obviously don't know why Manny risked his life for Sid. If I get to see it, I will try to explain why.--Karlamon9 11:03, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Block warning I have deleted your Finding Nemo article as we do not accept articles that have nothing to do with Ice Age. A repeated offense will have you blocked for 3 days.--Karlamon9 19:11, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Nemo article Sorry about the Finding Nemo article, Karlamon9. I just want you to know all about the movie. DON'T BLOCK ME FOR 3 DAYS!!!!Carmen 20:26, February 7, 2010 (UTC)Icebaby The Truth ATTENTION, ALL ICE AGE WIKI USERS! GO TO PIXAR WIKI; GO TO "THE RUMOR" ARTICLE AND THEN TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! THANKS.Carmen 01:09, February 15, 2010 (UTC)Icebaby Ice Age Wiki Test Hey, Karlamon9, I need you to do one thing for me. I need you to test your Ice Age skills with tat Ice Age Wiki Test I made up. If you don't know a question, just take your best guess. After you do that, I need you to read that note I made up. Thanks, buddy.Carmen 23:05, March 9, 2010 (UTC)Icebaby Ice Age Video Game Karlamon9, can I advise to you why the Ice Age video Game on GBA recieved poor critics? Well, I believe it's because many people in the world have never heard of playing the game before. Just text me back if you have other reasons. Thanks!Carmen 21:36, March 16, 2010 (UTC)Icebaby :Hey Carmen. Movie tie-in games usually get bad reviews. This is mainly because they are rush-jobs since the developers try to release the game in time for the films release. They are usually unfinished, uninspired and too short. Ice Age on the GBA received poor reviews because of it's simple graphics, bad level design, frustrating gameplay and it's very easy difficulty. Also, it can be beaten in an hour which is considered bad value for a full retail price. Even though the first game was a flop, the next two have been better received. :Hope this was helpful to you.--Karlamon9 09:47, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Ice Age Wiki Test Hi '''Icebaby', Karlamon and I were wondering about your article Ice Age Wiki Test, we've come to the decision to move it to the Fan section, because it's not part of the canon universe of Ice Age film series. I'm also removing the "sleepover" part because it looks inappropriate for this Wiki, however, after looking at the date the article was created and the info given I am assuming the sleepover is over. I'll move the article to Fan:Ice Age Wiki Test with the answers removed and the invitation. --SN 21:35, March 21, 2010 (UTC) New Wikis! Hey, Karlamon9, I have created new two new wikis that are real fun to see and edit. One is the ESRB Wiki, and the other is the MPAA Wiki. If you like, just type one of these web adresses (www.esrb.wikia.com, www.mpaa.wikia.com.) Enjoy!Carmen 16:20, March 26, 2010 (UTC)Icebaby New Wikis! Hey, Karlamon9, I have created new two new wikis that are real fun to see and edit. One is the ESRB Wiki, and the other is the MPAA Wiki. If you like, just type one of these web adresses (www.esrb.wikia.com, www.mpaa.wikia.com.) Enjoy!Carmen 16:21, March 26, 2010 (UTC)Icebaby Polls Fan:Ice Age: Happy Halloween/Reviews Fan:Ice Age 4/Reviews Re:Ice Age Clues Hi IceBaby. I have fianlly watched Ice Age 3, so maybe I could tell you about Manny risking his life. Buck told Manny he risked his life just to rescue Sid, just because he did something stupid (steal dinosaur eggs). In fact, everyone in the herd (even Peaches) was risking their lives. However, it was mainly Ellie who wanted to wanted Sid to be rescued but Manny wanted to keep her safe due to her pregnancy. After Manny had his nightmare, he said to Ellie "I'm sorry. I just wanted to keep you safe, and... now you're in the most dangerous place in the world." And that most dangerous place in the world (the Dinosaur world) was the place he risked his life and his friends at. Oh, and congratulations on starting those two wikis. You should create more pages and use these methods to attract more users. Good luck.--Karlamon9 10:54, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Ice Age Conference Hey, Karlamom9, thanks for the details on why Manny risked his life. Maybe we should have a fun conference at my house in the summer. We can meet each other at my house and talk about the Ice Age movies. Maybe I can see you there. If we don't, that's OK. Here is the adress: Ice Age Confernce When: May 24, 2010, 3:00pm-8:00pm Where: 2409 West Alberson, Albany, GA Why: To talk about Ice Age and other movies I hope I'll see you!Carmen 12:13, April 15, 2010 (UTC)Icebaby :I can't come to this conference. I live in New Zealand, not America. :Also, I want to tell you that inviting other uses to your house is not acceptable on this wiki. You will be blocked for 3 days if this happens again.--Karlamon9 05:30, April 29, 2010 (UTC) This Is No Lie I'm Telling You! Hey, SNA, I heard that in Manny's nightmare in "Ice Age 3," Ellie soothingly said "Hey. This isn't your fault." to Manny after his nightmare. She must be comforting him with soothing words, wouldn't you say?Carmen 02:33, July 7, 2010 (UTC)Icebaby Do You Know? Hey, Karlamon9, do you have any idea what this "Ice Age 4" movie is going to be about?Carmen 13:51, July 14, 2010 (UTC)Icebaby